Dragon's Witch
by Mearya Dragonelf
Summary: After Selendrile left, Alys needed to find a way to support herself, and a way to get him back, if she could. She didn't know how she would do that, yet. But she was determined to find a way. (DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon's bait, nor it's characters. But I write stories about them for non-profit purposes. All rights go to the Author of Dragon's bait, Vivian Vande Velde.)
1. Chapter 1

Alys just sat there , feeling numb. Since her father died, Selendrile had been the only one Alys could trust. He'd saved her life, many more times then she could care to remember. She understood why it had to happen. But it still hurt, even knowing he did it to protect her. She stood up and went to the house they had stayed in the last time she had needed to rest. She went to the bed and collapsed. Exhausted by the day's events. The following day, she woke around noon. She gathered her belongings and headed towards the nearest village she could find. The streets were crowded as the people went about their day's work. She threaded her way through the streets, and found an inn in fairly good condition, she walked through the doors and went up to the innkeeper. "Excuse me." said Alys. The innkeeper was a tall, skinny man. With slightly greying hair. He looked up from the table he was cleaning.

"How may I help you?" Asked the innkeeper, with a friendly smile on his face.

"I was hoping to get a room for the night at least." said Alys. Though she didn't know how she would pay, seeing as there didn't seem to have been anything more then a few copper coins laying about when she'd went back to the abandoned house.

"I charge a silver coin." Said the innkeeper.

"This is all I have." said Alys, offering the copper coins to the innkeeper.

The innkeeper looked at the coins. "I'm afraid that is not enough. Is there anything else you could offer?"

Alys thought for a moment. Then an idea occurred to her. "How about I work for you?" asked Alys.

The innkeeper looked thoughtful. "Well, I could use an extra hand around this place." Said the innkeeper. "Alright. I suppose you can have a job here, let me show you to your room." Alys followed the innkeeper to a room, decent. She put her belongings in the room, then went to the common room to start her new job.


	2. Chapter 2

Alys woke early the next day. Well, earlier then she would normally, anyway. She cleaned herself as best as she could. Then went down to get breakfast and start the day. The innkeeper greeted her. "Good morning, are you ready to get to work?" asked the innkeeper.

Alys nodded. "I'll start right after I finish eating." said Alys. "I will make it quick." She added. She quickly eat, then went to greet a customer. "Hi, how may I help you?" asked Alys politely, with a smile.

It was hard to feel it though, she missed Selendrile. But she had to support herself, and messing up on the first day wouldn't be a good idea.

"I need breakfast." said the man, smiling. "First day?"

"Umm, yeah." said Alys. "What will it be?"

"Soup, and some bread, please." he said, handing her some coins.

Alys nodded and walked into the kitchen, she got a a plate, and a bowl of soup. She placed the bread around the soup bowl on the plate and walked out to the table he was sitting at. She placed it down carefully. "Do you need something to drink?" asked Alys.

"Hmm, how about a glass of milk?" asked the man.

Alys nodded again and went into the kitchen, returning quickly to the table. "Will there be anything else?" asked Alys.

"I'm good, thank you." said the man. "Oh, before you go." He handed her a few coins. "You did a great job." He smiled. A tip, from her first customer here, a good start.

She smiled at him. "Have a nice day, sir." she said. She went to greet the next customers. It was a young couple. Not too much older then her. "Hi, May I help you?" asked Alys, smiling as best as she could.

The girl stayed silent. "Yes, my wife needs somewhere to stay for a few days." said the young man. He handed Alys a few coins. She look at them and saw that they wouldn't cover it. Instead of saying that, though. She asked. "Your married?"

"Yeah, we just got married a month ago." said the young man.

"Well, good for you." said Alys with a smile. They looked tired. And there was something about the girl, she touched her stomach occasionally. _Oh, she's pregnant_. Alys thought.

"Just one moment, please." She said. She walked over to the innkeeper. "Sir, this couple. They can't afford to pay for more then one night at most." said Alys.

He turned around. "Well, why is it you've mentioned this to me, then?" asked the innkeeper.

"Because, I think the girl- Really needs a few days rest." said Alys.

"Hmm. Okay, I suppose I'll let it slide this time." He said.

Alys nodded and walked back to them. "Follow me, I'll show you to your room." said Alys, with a smile.

They rested for a bit, then came down and eat. Alys tried her best throughout the day. When the evening came. A man walked in and ordered a mug of beer. Alys took care of her customers as best as she could. He kept ordering more and more. When he was finished, Alys turned away to leave, he slapped her butt. She blushed angrily and walked away faster then normal.

The innkeeper noticed. "Why don't you rest for the night?" he asked. It occurred to Alys, she didn't know his name.

Alys nodded. "Thank you, sir." said Alys. She went up to her room and washed. Then she went to sleep.

The next morning, she woke to an argument. She rushed down to see what was wrong. The innkeeper held up a hand when she walked in.

"No, it is not acceptable." he said. "You can't expect us to pay that."

The other man had a cruel smile on his face. "I'm afraid, I can." he said, coldly.

Alys had a feeling her new job, was about to come to an end.


	3. Chapter 3

Alys had a feeling her new job was about to come to an end. Unless they got more business, and soon. "You have two days." Said the man, smiling coldly. He turned and left.

_Why does it seem like this man is enjoying this?_ thought Alys. _He's obviously as cruel as he appears_ _to be. Well, I'm not going to let him win,_ _not without a fight_. Alys was determined to keep this job.

She greeted the customers with new enthusiasm. She spent the day going back and forth between the customers, making sure they had everything they needed.

She got tips from most of the customers, including her first customer. He had breakfast, as usual. The couple came down at one point for breakfast, then they went back to their room.

Alys was running around, taking care of customers who were needy.

She walked over to the innkeeper when it slowed down a little.

"Sir, may I ask a question?" asked Alys.

The innkeeper turned around. "What is it?" He asked.

"Are we going to get enough in time?" asked Alys.

The innkeeper put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't you worry yourself about that." He said, kindly. "Just keep up the good work."

Alys nodded and went to greet a young girl. She looked younger then Alys, by at least two years. She had black hair brown eyes, and tan skin. She looked tired, and slightly scared.

"May I help you?" asked Alys, kindly.

The girl nodded. "I need a room for the night, and dinner, please." She said, handing Alys some coins.

Alys took the coins and nodded. She walked into the kitchen and got a plate with fruits, bread, and a small bowl of soup. She went to the table where the girl was sitting and placed that down, along with a cup of tea. "Will there be anything else?" asked Alys.

The girl looked up from eating. She looked like she wanted to ask something, but was afraid.

"Is there something you need?" asked Alys, smiling. "Don't be afraid to ask. I won't hurt you."

The girl nodded. "Could you sit with me?" asked the girl. "I'm kind of scared."

Alys nodded and sat down. "Of course." said Alys. " My name is Alys. What's yours?"

"Mine is Erin." She said, quietly. They sat and talked for a while, Alys occasionally got up to greet a customer, then went back to sitting with Erin. She was running from a man who wanted to make her his personal entertainer, he tried to catch her, but she escaped. She's been on the run for three months now. Alys was disgusted by it, no one had the rights to enslave anyone, no matter who they are. Soon, Alys showed Erin to her room. It was next to the room Alys was in, so if she needed anything, she could come get Alys. "If you need anything, feel free to ask." said Alys.

"I will." said Erin, going into her room. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." said Alys. Then she went back down to finish helping for the night. The innkeeper soon told her to get some rest. So she went back up to her room and went to sleep.

A few hours later, she heard screaming from Erin's room. She rushed in to see a man holding Erin. He had her hands tied up. Alys looked for something to throw at him. She saw a book, so she picked that up and threw it as hard as she could at him, he dodged it quickly and threw Erin to the side. He grabbed Alys by the arm and slammed her into the wall, she screamed in pain and fell to the ground. She saw him standing above her.

"I would take you as well, but I only have room for one." he said. He laughed coldly and kicked Alys again. She blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

Alys woke up in her bed, the innkeeper looked relieved. "Your awake." He said. "I was worried you were seriously hurt. What happened?"

Alys sat up, glancing around. "Did he take her?" asked Alys.

"Take who?" asked the innkeeper.

"Erin, the girl I was sitting with." said Alys. "She was running from a man, he was going to enslave her. He came and kidnapped her." Alys threw herself into standing position, she got dizzy. She stood straight. "We have to save her." said Alys, with no doubt in her voice.

The innkeeper shook his head. "You need rest, it's barely even dawn." He said. "Go back to sleep. Take the day off." He walked out.

Alys couldn't sleep, she was going to save Erin. She waited until she was sure he was asleep, then she packed her things. (Which wasn't very much.) And she went to Erin's room tog get Erin's things, as well. (Which, again, wasn't much.) Alys put her own money with Erin's, she took a piece of paper and wrote a 'thank you' note that said:

_Sir,_

_I know you wanted me to stay and recover, and that your worried, but I can't sit by and do nothing well Erin is being kidnapped. I left some money. Sorry about taking the horse, I hope you get the money in time to pay the man. Don't worry too much about me. You've been kind and generous to me, thank you._

_-Alys_

To the innkeeper. Then she placed two silver coins, and a few coppers on the note. (Erin had more money then Alys did.) She carefully slipped out of the inn for a bag to put the stuff in. She found a travel bag. (She intended to take one of the horses out back, which was why she put as much as she did with the note.)

She quickly ran around to the back, and saddled a horse, she transported the stuff from the travel bag to the saddlebags.

Then hopped on the horse's back and, making sure the bags and saddle were secure, set off at a gallop. Luckily, it had rained the night before, so there were tracks. She followed them. Bracing her shoulders, she stared ahead. She wished Selendrile was here, but, she'd make do without him, she could take care of herself. And Erin, as well.


End file.
